when broken heart join togther
by Drayasnape
Summary: Draya Engel has had a crush on her potions professer since first year. what she doesn't know is her professer has been watching her since first year as well what happens when they finaly admit there feeling for eachother will it all turn out ok or will they both suffer in the end


Snape walked the hallway slowly he was waiting for her the her know was somewhere lurking in the castles. He was waiting because he knew that he would finally show her the way he felt. Yes she was his student & yes he didn't want to risk anyone else finding out but he could not help himself he needed to do this he could not take it anymore & he knew that miss Engle had a crush on him since first year & she had captured his eye since the day he saw her enter Hogwarts. When she was sorted in to Slytherin he's happy she was a butiful girl almost as beautiful as Lilly. As he she rounded the Connor he saw he she was not paying attention and ran right in to him she he narrowed his is and looked down at her. Well well Miss Engle what have I told you about roaming the hallways at night. Draya looked at the floor then gathered up the courage to talk to her professor it was not that she was scared no she just could not look him in the eyes without smiling she wanted to tell her professor so bad that she had a crush on him & that she dreamed of him every night that she wanted him to be more than her professor but she knew he wouldn't feel the same she was his student he could lose his job it wouldn't be right. But with all the said she knew she could not hold it in anymore she was finally going to tell him she had made up her mind the worst he could do is kick her out of school. Draya raised her eyes to look in to her professors & said well acutely sir I was coming to look for you I would like to talk to you if I may. Professor Snape put a smirk on his face. Is that so miss Engle well here I am what is it you needed to talk to me about that could not wait till morning? Draya said well professor I was hoping to talk to you privately in your office maybe? Snape was getting inappropriate he wanted to her to talk before he did something he might regret latter. Miss Engle we are the only ones in the hall either talk & tell me what was so urgent or go back to bed before I take points & gives you dentation. Draya gather up all the courage she had in her well you see sir I um well I wanted to do this. Draya stood up on her tip toes as professor snape was just out of her reach as pressed her lips to his. Professor snape did not know what to do for a second his head raced a mile a minute. He knew this was wrong she was a student and if they got caught that would be no good, but something else told him to keep going and deepen the kiss. He then made his choice. He pushed Draya away from him. He narrowed his eyes and looked at a sad & confused looking Draya he brushed the thought to comfort her out of his head he must keep his head for his plan to work. Miss Engle what is the meaning of this. This is highly inappropriate. Follow me you will be punished for your serious lake ok judgment. Draya dropped her eye form his and answered yes sir. Professor Snape turned and made a motion for her to follow. She did as they walked down the halls she thought of herself how could I have been so stupid I never should done this. He is going to kick me out for sure or worst. What if told the headmaster. They stopped in front of Professor Snapes classroom. Snape pulled out a key & unlocked the door he opened it a motioned for Draya to go inside first. She entered the room & no sooner did she enter heard the door slam shut & she was pinned to the wall she was about to scream in surprise when she felt lips crush into hers & a hand was on gripping her breast though her shirt she opened her eye witch she did not realize she was closed and saw that she was not imaging this it really was professor snape. She didn't know what to do but she decided that if he was doing this is was not going to stop it she would go along with it as long as it would last, she kissed him back with all she had. She wondered if he would let her use her tongue she quickly stuck her tongue out and licked her lips that where devouring hers. She could feel him smirk beneath her lip then he gently opened his mouth and let her has the access she wanted. She rolled her tongue all around his mouth tasting him. And gods he tasted so good it was a taste she could not pin point but she did not want it to end his tasted was so addicting. After tasting and running her tongue around his mouth she realized she didn't know what to do after that. She had only been with one other guy & he had dumped her third year for pansy. Snape realized she was at lose at what to do next so her took over kissing her in a way that made Draya legs give out she was almost certain that she would hit he had stone floor. But right before she did she felt a pair of strong arm rape around her. snape could not taking any more he picked Draya up and took her upstairs to his quarters where his bedroom was he placed Draya on his bed and began to kiss her more. Draya could barely comprehend what was happening it was like all the dreams she always had were coming true. Her professor was kissing her breathless she could barely keep up with his kisses. She felt his hand working the buttons of her shirt when he finally got her shit open he stopped kissing her and looked at her with begging eyes then said Miss Engle go now if this is not what you want. If you don't leave I fear I will not be able to stop if you change your mind. Draya couldn't believe what she was hearing her professor was planning to have sex with her if she did not leave. She answered him professor snape please don't stop sir. Snape looked at her with unsure look. Miss Engle you are sure because once we do this we cannot take it back. Draya looked him in the eye & she could see the diaper and the lust in his eyes yes sir I am sure. Snape needed no more. He claimed on the bed with her and grabbed her now exposed breasts. Draya was in pure exctay it felt so good to have him touch her. She then felt his tongue run around her nipple first the left then the right it was intoxicating. She wanted more she could feel her lower half throbbing for him to touch it as if reading her mind snap let his had travel down her stomach & down she leg to the opening of her skirt he then stroked her sex though her underware. While her tongue still licking her breast she wanted more. She moaned in pleasure. Snape heard her moan. He then slide his hand under her underwear and stated playing with her clit Draya nearly jumped of the bed it felt so good to have him touch her. She could feel his penis poking at the leg she moved her hand down to feel him. She ran her hand up and down the area she was still fully clothed but she could feel that he was very large even with it still in his pance. She wanted in inside of her the tension was building inside of her. Before she even gave it a second though she cry out oh professor please fuck me.


End file.
